


J'en ai Rêvé

by Rebellion042



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All The Other Ghosts - Freeform, All The Other Ghosts AU, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion042/pseuds/Rebellion042
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chat and Ladybug end their first patrol of Paris together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'en ai Rêvé

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo so superheroes that are in love must mean ATOG, right? I'm working on the comic right now (yay!). Credit for the universe goes to Rainjoy and her amazing fic that literally changed my life. I might write more of this, I have some ideas to re-work. Also, no beta/editor this time, yikes. Hope you like it all the same!  
> Tl;dr: Rainjoy is awesome and I am comparatively less awesome.
> 
> (Papillon is the Adrenaline crime gang, Alya is Rachel, and Mr. Dupain is Mr. Conti in this AU)  
> Title and Marinette's song are the French version of Once Upon a Dream from Disney's Sleeping Beauty.

On Friday after patrol, Ladybug takes Chat to the bakery. She doesn't think anything of it until her father’s eyes widen, and he leaves abruptly. 

“M—Mr. Dupain?” she asks, unsure.

He comes back with croissants and two cups of coffee. Ladybug covers her face. 

“Da—Mr. Dupain!” she catches herself just in time. But he's gone over the ladder, and waggles his eyebrows at her.

She waits for Chat to sit, then follows. 

She drapes her legs over the side of the roof and wraps her hands around the steaming cup. 

“He thinks we're—” Chat starts.

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” he sounds pleased, and Ladybug is surprised that she doesn't mind. 

“Is this a one-time thing, or…?” 

Ladybug rolls her eyes. “The date? Now that he's seen you, probably not.”

Chat ducks his head to meet her eyes. “You called it a date.”

“I—”

He takes his mask off, saving her from finishing that line of thought. 

“Secret identity,” she says without moving her eyes from Paris.

“I don't care,” he whines. “This mask is itchy. When will my costume be finished?”

“Soon,” she says vaguely. “I'm almost done. Consider it a thank you for saving my life.”

“I keep trying to tell you that I'm not _completely_ useless.”

Ladybug’s half-smile drops off of her face.

“Seriously. All I could think of was that I couldn't get to the hostages in time without someone dying, and it was either one or a bus full of people not to mention the crowd and even then how fast could I save the bus and _could_ I save the bus and by the time I make a decision will it be too late—”

“—Hey. _Hey_.” Adrien cuts her off, his hand hovering next to her face because he knows she hates to be touched. “It's okay. I was there. No one died, and Papillon is locked up in prison. We did it. And we'll keep doing it. But you have to _trust_ me.”

She looks at his earnest, open face, trusting _her_ and so, _so_ kind.

“I do trust you,” she says, surprised that she means it.

She holds his hand in hers against her cheek. She closes her eyes.

“You're allowed to want this, you know. I've seen the way you look at me, I'm not blind. I know you think I'm just some stupid fanboy but—"

“—That's not what I think. But you think that if you get me you get Ladybug. It doesn't work like that. I'm not her. She's who you want, and I don't want to be in a position where—”

“—I want _you,_ Ma—” He’s stopped himself before she can say anything, but her eyes open in warning. 

“I want you,” he repeats softly, and she closes her eyes and sighs, tired of fighting the criminals by herself and tired of fighting _with_ herself. She opens her eyes and finds Adrien waiting patiently, hopefully, and she nods slightly.

His lips meet hers and she melts into the kiss. He tastes like coffee and smiles against her lips. The kiss is a reassurance, she knows, a promise that he’ll have her back and that she doesn’t have to fight alone.

She pulls away, blushing under her mask, and grips his hands tightly. They’re cold even against her gloves, and she picks up his coffee cup and puts it in his hands to warm him, fitting hers over his fingers. She looks up and he’s staring at her in wonder, like there’s no one in all of Paris except for them.

 

He insists on walking her home and comes up with a million cover stories should they be found, each one more ridiculous than the last. Ladybug laughs for the first time in a long time, and their hands fit together as perfectly as she’d hoped they would. 

He kisses her goodnight twice—first under her window in the alley next to her apartment, then on the fire escape, having followed her up, scaling the ladder with lithe ease. She laughs as she climbs into her window and he chases her lips—“Alya will hear!”—but she lets him kiss her anyway. 

Later, after he’s gone and she’s changed, she stands in front of her mirror in disbelief, the smile creeping across her face a feeling she’s grown unaccustomed to. 

_“Je saurai t'aimer, j'en ai rêvé…”_ she hums, and feels ridiculous.

The smile stays on even as she buries her face in her pillow.


End file.
